


Supernatural Boyfriends Deleted Scenes

by Theonewithmanynames



Series: Supernatural Boyfriends AU [2]
Category: Danny Phantom, Gravity Falls
Genre: Astrology for flirting, Bill likes to tease, Bipper, Danny is Chaotic Good, Deer teeth, Ghost instincts, I guess that's a thing now, M/M, Multi, Possessed Dipper Pines, Scars, Swing Dancing, Telekinesis, description of a vivisection, ghost hunger, ghost illnesses, horrible parenting, magic migranes, mentions of knives, now including angst!, offshoot series, oh yeah, open for requests!, powers used for everyday junk, self-consciousness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:50:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 5,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5175677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonewithmanynames/pseuds/Theonewithmanynames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More reasons Dipper will never have normal Boyfriends.</p><p>Bits of text, your requests!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Gnomes Again

**Author's Note:**

> Set between Chapters 5 & 6, when Danny's instincts are in full swing

The Mystery Shack’s mornings usually went like this; Dipper reluctantly got out of bed at 7:30 and made coffee, which would attract Danny to stumble half-asleep to the kitchen - while the adventurer wasn’t exactly a morning person, Danny wasn’t even a _person_ in the mornings - and Bill would “sleep” in ‘till around 8:30, collecting energy from the last dreamers in range from within the Mindscape.

So when Danny woke up and did not smell coffee at 7:45 - he had a sleep schedule now, _ugh_ \- he stumbled to the kitchen in his usual half-asleep way, intending to ask Dipper what was taking so long. All thoughts of coffee stopped when he saw what was happening.

The Gnomes were dragging a struggling Dipper, who was doing his best to fight them, actually leaving claw marks in the wooden floor, towards the wide-open  back door. The brunette spotted him and made a distressed noise behind the gag shoved in his mouth during the surprise attack.

“ _lEAvE hIm bE._ ” the halfa realized he growled, spectral echo resonating. The Gnomes looked over to the newcomer, all glowing green eyes and fists, radiating power and anger, and immediately fled.

The half-ghost knelt down, gently taking out the younger man’s gag,

“Than-ks?” Danny wrapped around Dipper as best as he could in this form, ghost instincts completely in control. “Danny?” the human asked, attempting to squirm out of the hold, stopping when the halfa let out a gentle growl and curled up tighter. Dipper turned to look at Danny’s face, taking note of the toxic green eyes. The brunette whined when he realized he wouldn’t be getting out of the kitchen for a while.

When Bill found his partners on the floor in that very same position, an hour later, all he could do was laugh.

 


	2. Ghost Flu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny gets sick and Dipper is concerned(clueless)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the lovely Emeraldtooth, who was the first to request something!
> 
> Set between Chapter 6 & 7, End of November

It was just a cold, really, but it had Danny majorly concerned, as he didn't get sick all that often. Human illnesses were not very effective against his enhanced immune system. If it was a ghost cold - which was entirely possible given he had visited Danielle in the Far Frozen a few days ago, when he knew she’d still be there - his ghost powers would begin to go haywire.

Low and behold, the halfa woke up Wednesday to find himself slowly sinking through his bed. Pulling himself up, Danny decided he wouldn’t tell Dipper about his cold. He didn’t want the adventurer to worry about him unnecessarily… _‘Besides!’_ he thought _‘Dip’s gotta figure it out on his own. I want to see how excited he gets when he finally gets it right! I won’t let a freaking_ cold _give it away!’_

Starting with only a sniffle, the hybrid thought he got this, but when he started sneezing, _oh boy._ Intangibility, invisibility, even some sort of freezing breath he didn’t even know he _had_ , powers manifesting left and right! He’d managed to keep these misfires from his human, but he was starting to get concerned looks from his repetitive sneezes.

“Are you okay? You seem sick.”

“What? No, I mean - It’s probably just a sniffle, I’ll be fine. You know what, I think I’ll just take a nap upstairs - but not because I’m tired! Because it’ll probably help! Yeah, so no need to check up on me! In fact, that might wake me up!” Danny stood up from the kitchen table the triad was eating lunch at, and started to edge towards the exit, preferably before he froze Bill’s apple cider. “SoI’llseeyoutwothisevening!” He rushed, feeling the tingling of a sneeze coming.

The halfa made a hasty exit, but only made it about halfway through the living room before he sneezed again, still in viewing range should Dipper decide to lean out the doorway to give one more comment. Luckily - even though he had almost _zip_ control over his powers with the cold, maybe someone out there liked him; probably Clockwork - his sneeze turned into teleportation, and he found himself subjected to gravity again right over his bed.

“That was way too close for my liking… “ He groaned, pulling his covers over his head because a nap actually sounded really good right now.

“Danny?” The adventurer poked his head out of the kitchen, but not seeing his boyfriend despite hearing another sneeze nay a second ago. “Must already be in his room…”

“Best not to bother him,” Bill grinned at him from the table, turning his cup so the brunette would not see the frost-coated side, “let him keep his pride.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See! If you request something, I might actually do it! Try it again!


	3. TK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny is sometimes self-conscious about using his powers mundanely, and him and Bill bond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I heard a request for Bill/Danny dynamic~! (I'll do the actual prompt part of your request later)
> 
> This was actually supposed to be the beginning of chapter 7, but I hit a wall, so I'll just slide this here.

Danny hummed a bit as he pushed the scrambled eggs around the pan. Dipper was usually the one that cooked, but he had been kept up late last night writing for his book, so he was still sleeping despite Bill being up. And since the demon was still banned from the kitchen, Danny decided that he would cook. He had basic skills - he needed to in order to survive the Fenton house, Maddie couldn’t cook for shit - and he kind of enjoyed it.

He got so into it, he didn’t notice using telekinesis to get the pepper until he started grinding it in. Freezing up, he turned to look at his audience, but Bill was still reading the paper (it amused him how much humans missed or got completely wrong). The demon looked up when his gaze lingered, raising an eyebrow at the halfa’s face.

“Did you need something?”

“No.. I just… “ Danny gaze flickered to the still floating pepper grinder to his right, self-conscious. Bill noticed and gave him a little grin, winking.

“No need to be self-conscious, you can use your powers around me; not like I can’t do some of what you can do anyway.” To demonstrate, Bill used telekinesis to set the table, his glow blue instead of green.

Danny relaxed, giving Bill a tiny grin back. He may like Dipper’s enthusiasm for figuring out his other half, but it was nice to have someone who didn’t make a big deal of his powers, even shared some of them. When the half-ghost slipped into latin, the demon responded in turn. When he used his powers out of habit, the other barely noticed.

Danny ground the pepper a couple more times before maneuvering it over to join the other condiments on the table. Bill may be a demon, but he really was a very sweet boyfriend.


	4. Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny is cold, cuddles are nonnegotiable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For EmeraldTooth, who is sup rad and cool
> 
> Set between chapters 2 & 3

“Hey! I got the stuff!” Danny shouted in the general direction of his human boyfriend, back from an errand to the store. It was starting to get cold, and though the ice elemental didn't mind, he didn't want his human to get sick. So time to stock up on warm drinks!

“Thanks.” The adventurer rounded the corner, shooting the halfa a bright smile, but faltered when he took the bag out of his boyfriend’s hand, “Danny, you're freezing! Did you even wear a jacket?” Dipper cupped his cheek, feeling chilled flesh there as well.

“Dipper-” the hybrid started, intending to explain that it was perfectly normal, healthy even, for his body temperature to be well below average, but was cut off.

“Cuddles are required immediately. Bill! I’m reinstating movie night!” Dipper plopped Danny down on the couch in front of the TV, covered in a mountain of blankets and comforters, and dashed back off to the kitchen, likely to make snacks.

“I’ll tell him later.” The half-ghost decided, _‘After he can no longer back out.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short, I know, but it's just kinda how it goes


	5. Morality, Mortality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill and Danny have an almost-fight, and perhaps it affects Danny more than he lets on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For LunagaleMaster and EmeraldTooth! Hope you don't mind I combined your prompts!
> 
> Set between chapters 4 & 5
> 
> Waaay longer than any of the others (almost chapter length), but I don't think you'll complain.

“Hey Bill?” Danny started, turning from the TV to look at the blond he was snuggling with. The demon hummed, pausing the show they were watching - mostly just background, waiting for Dipper to finish closing the gift shop so they could all go out to dinner together - before looking to his boyfriend.

“When we first met, you said you were ‘the all-seeing eye.’” The halfa continued, “How ‘come you don’t look like… well, the illuminati?”

“I do.” Bill explained, using his magic to show an illustration of his summoning circle, “This is my true form. I live in a dimension called the Mindscape, but in order to interact with this plane of existence, I need to inhabit a vessel. So in true demon fashion, I tricked some dumb schmuck to give up his body.” Danny frowned,

“That seems a little…”

“Morally wrong?” The demon offered.

“Bill, you know I long ago accepted that you’re a little… Gray, when it comes to morals, but…”

“Danny.” The blond interjected, “This guy, he had it coming. He summoned me, knowing full-well I was a demon.”

“That still wasn’t very nice.” The halfa shifted, not liking to fight with his boyfriend, but knowing his demon boyfriend was possessing some poor guy just didn’t sit right with him.

“Haha!” Bill laughed, “In case you haven’t noticed, neither are humans. They are one of the only species that need to be taught kindness, and even then, easily forget it. So I’m not nice to most humans. Pine Tree and Shooting Star are some of the only exceptions.”

Danny looked down, thinking of his old classmates, how cruel they were, not just to him. Of the many towns he visited that saw the supernatural as something to be dealt with. Of his parents, who hunted his alter-ego for almost 10 years. He gave a vague hum, ending the conversation.

~

The dinner was quiet; the hybrid lost in his thoughts, not conversing much. Dipper kept shooting him concerned looks, and even Bill was eyeing him more than usual. When they got home, Danny went straight to bed, saying he had some stuff on his mind and was tired. The other members of the triad watched a bit of TV - or half watched between looking towards the stairs distractedly - before retiring.

It was around 1 am that Bill felt the half-ghost start to dream. It started out as distressed, so Bill decided he would go see if he could prod a few things around to ease his boyfriend’s sleep. Then the dream demon felt waves of pain radiating from Danny’s Dreamscape. Booking it across the grayscale world, Bill barely even registered the type of door that would lead to the nightmare - a Lab door - before slamming it open with his power.

What he saw infuriated him, even if it wasn’t the real deal. A sixteen year old version of Danny, in ghost form, strapped down to a lab table, chest pried open, with a couple of fear constructs in the shape of his parents hovering over him; poking, prodding, cutting.

Bill let his glow brighten, banishing the constructs, the image of the parents vanishing into shadows. He took note to send nightmares to the real deal, perhaps the same scene, only with Danny in human form. Constructs were almost always created by real events, meaning something similar must have happened to the halfa, probably around the time of the physical age the dream was displaying.

The half-ghost turned to him, shivering, with lidded eyes. Bill floated down next to his head, putting black fingers to his temples, preparing to wake up the dreamer. A force reject, if you will.

“Bill?” Danny whispered, voice grating harshly.

“Shh,” The dream demon comforted, “We’ll talk more when you wake up.”

The hybrid woke up gasping, and a minute later, Bill walked into the attic, sitting down next to him on the bed.

“Geeze kid,” Bill joked awkwardly, “Your mind’s got some pretty fucked up shit in it.” Danny gave a hollow sort of laugh, letting his head fall on the blond’s shoulder. The demon wrapped his arm around the other’s shoulders, letting it go silent.

“Is this about our conversation earlier?” He finally asked, and his companion sighed.

“Yes? No? Kind of. More like what you said, about humans being cruel. It’s true. But time and time again, I helped them. I wanted to show them that you don’t have to be cruel, that the supernatural can be good. All it ever got me was…”

“Listen,” Bill said gently, “Sure humans can be cruel, but what I said about there being exceptions? Pine Tree, Shooting Star, your sister. Those are the people that are important. I’m just… Resentful, I guess, that the humans I care about will grow old, and I’ll still be here.”

“I, think I get what you mean.” Danny sniffed, “We don’t know what happens to halfas when they die. I don’t know If I’ll cease to exist, or become full ghost, or what. I’m afraid that… I’ll see everyone I’ve ever cared about pass me by, that I’ll…”

“I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well! That got a bit too real for me...


	6. The Fentons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper learns more about the people who raised Danny, things do not go well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Dragonsjustice, who I am elated even read my story ^///^
> 
> Set just after chapter 6

“Hey Danny?” The still half-asleep halfa hummed to show he was listening, enjoying the last of his food-coma. “You called your friends, even Jazz for a bit… Is there any reason you didn’t call your parents?”

Danny tensed a bit at the mention of his ‘parents’, but forced himself to relax. There was no reason he shouldn’t tell Dipper, especially when talking about Jack and Maddie made him uncomfortable. The adventurer wouldn’t bring it up again, if he just talked a bit about it now.

“My.. ‘parents’, Jack and Maddie - I’m not too close to them, pretty much cut all ties. They’re… Hunters, of the supernatural. You see, I can switch between forms, and… They didn’t know it was me, but that sort of thing grates on a relationship, y’know?”

“Your parents hunted your other half?” Dipper whispered, horrified. Danny gave a hollow laugh,

“The house had a booby trap at every turn, my two halves were beginning to even out, and so I moved out the moment I turned 18. They couldn’t handle some of the traits I picked up, polyamory being one of them… They hated my other half, tried to convince everyone I was evil, threatened to-… I tried my very best to save the town, and they….”

“Danny?” The adventurer whispered, concerned for his Boyfriend, who may or may not be having an emotional breakdown.

“Haha, sorry about that,” The halfa wiped the beginnings of tears from his eyes, “went off on a bit of a… Sorry.”

Dipper just scooped him up - surprising how when you need it, you’re just the right size for that - and held him, letting him cry.

“They were my parents!” Danny sobbed after a while, “They were my parents and then they were my hunters! I would escape them shooting at me, only to come home to them ranting about all the things they planned to do when they caught me! I was just so…”

“Scared?” Dipper offered,

“Terrified.” The halfa agreed, sniffling. There was a moment when nothing was said, where they just held each other.

“One of the many things I learned,” Danny started, “on my travels around the world; The supernatural is just as scared of humans, as humans are scared of the supernatural.”

Dipper didn’t doubt that.


	7. Swing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The only music Bill likes is swing; conveniently, Danny know how to swing dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Self-indulgent, as I myself am in swing.

When Danny returned to the house from an errand, he didn’t expect to hear music flowing from the living room. Normally, Bill despised modern music and would make the others keep it restrained to their bedrooms, but this seemed like it would be something the demon might listen to. It was fast, jazzy, upbeat. The halfa could hear his human’s joyful laughter through the music before he rounded the corner, and when he did, his suspicions were confirmed.

“Is that Swing?” Danny grinned, glad that he joined his high school’s club dedicated to the dance - granted, at the time it was to help build stamina, but he enjoyed it all the same.

“One of the few things humans got right!” Bill called, still leading. “Ah, you should’ve seen the 20’s! What a time to exist!”

“Wasn’t the swing era ‘35 to ‘46?” Dipper panted from where he was being practically thrown around.

“Yeah, but the 20’s is when artists started to experiment with the sound - before the stock market crashed, and people really needed that upbeatness.” The half-ghost explained, and caught Bill’s look. Now that gave him an idea.

With an borderline-evil grin, Danny pushed himself from the doorway, falling in step to the beat of the music. When the demon spun Dipper out, he grabbed the adventurer's hands, taking over the lead part for a moment before swinging Dipper out himself, letting go of both of his hands.

By the time the human’s spinning slowed enough for him to see, Danny had already ditched him and was dancing with Bill. He gave a vaguely offended scoff and the hybrid laughed.

Dipper settled himself on the couch - pushed up as far against the wall as it could go - with his bottle of water, watching his boyfriends do more advanced moves he would never dare.


	8. Morning After Understandings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny comes to understand Bill a bit better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For EmeraldTooth! Sorry if it took a bit, wanted to finish the context first!
> 
> Set just after chapter 8

Danny moaned as he emerged the next morning, headache firmly rooted in place from the three or so days he spent in two different perspectives. It was a bit like the memory vertigo he got when reabsorbing duplicates, but a  _ whole lot worse. _

It spent half a cup of coffee (a perfectly reasonable measurement of time, if you asked him) for him to realize there was even somebody else at the table. It was Bill, reading the newspaper - as a triangle. The demon noticed his squinting stare, obviously wondering if he needed to just go back to bed.

“You’re fine, DP, I checked myself. I just expended more magic than my vessel is used to, so the meatsack is taking the day off.”

“You were possessing someone, weren’t you? Aren’t you worried he’s gunna run off?”

“Nah, the body is soulless.”

“Oh,” Danny blinked, “That makes me feel a lot better actually.”

“Demonic possession is different from overshadowing, as you call it; head gets crowded real quick, host fights back - I prefer to remove the soul beforehand. Original owner is fine, wandering the Mindscape, perfectly reasonable punishment I think, for what he summoned me for.”

“What did he want?” The halfa asked, a picture beginning to form.

“Square didn’t want to get caught. Murdered 20-something people.” Bill finally looked up from the paper to Danny’s shit-eating grin, “What?”

“Nothin’, just that you took a serial killer off the streets.”

“Pfft, _Hero_.”


	9. Demonstrations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny tries to demonstrate a few of his powers to Dipper, Bill is a jerk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For LunagaleMaster and EmeraldTooth
> 
> Set on the same day as the last bit, just after chapter 8

“So now that all has been revealed, I thought I should introduce you to some of my powers.” Danny started, walking with his human to the backyard of the shack. It was closed, so it’s not like anyone would see them - besides, a few of the things he would be demonstrating would best be done outside. 

“You were somewhat right to call me a Grim Reaper. All the ghosts - lost souls - that came to my town; I would catch them, and return them to the Ghost Zone, where ghosts reside. For the most part, I would do this in ghost form, for which I use the name ‘Danny Phantom’, or just ‘Phantom’.”

“This,” He spread his arms, and switched forms with barely a thought, grinning at the startled look Dipper gave, “Is my ghost form. You’re probably already familiar with how I look in this form.”

Stretching out, the halfa groaned at the feeling of ectoplasm buzzing through his veins, “That is so much better…”

“How so?” The adventurer asked, patting his pocket in an unconscious attempt to find his notebook and pen. Danny had to resist the urge to giggle.

“The best way I’ve been able to explain, being in ghost mode is a bit like being in a pool. You feel lighter, cooler in a pleasant way - but when you get out of the pool, gravity works fully, and you feel much heavier than before, ‘cause you’re used to the feeling of the pool. You realize how cold the water still soaking you is, and all you want to do is hop back in the pool.”

The hybrid went through a few of his powers, basic ghost stuff for the most part, when Bill arrived to watch them from the porch. They more or less ignored him, but just as Danny was about to start on less-common powers, the demon decided that would be a good time to throw in some commentary.

“What, not gunna show him flight, Bedsheet?”

“What on Earth is he talking about?” Dipper muttered, and the half-ghost sighed.

“He’s referring to the first time my two halves split. Fenton was so lax he couldn’t function, and Phantom went about hero-work speaking in alliterations and wearing a bedsheet like a cape. _I was fourteen!_ ” Danny raised his voice to make sure the blonde heard him.

“Bedsheet, I’ve been around for just about how long dreams have existed. Time is an illusion, and completely pointless to me.”

A look slowly grew on the halfa’s face; if asked to describe it, the human could only think of _evil_ , and Bill even looked like he was starting to regret his torment.

“Hey man,” Danny’s eyes swirled with blue, “Why don’t you just _chill._ "

The demon yelped as flurries of snow started to blow in his face, and he eventually had to retreat inside to escape the personal blizzard. Dipper looked at the hybrid in shock, but he just gave the human an innocent look, completely at odds to the one he had just seen, “He started it.”


	10. Bipper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill is bored, Dipper is stuck in the Mindscape, and Danny is disappointed in both of them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set between chapters 8 and 10

“Bill? Dipper?” The resident halfa called as he rounded the corner. He heard some strange noises from the kitchen and decided to investigate.

It was quite the sight. Dipper - or at least the Mage’s body, if the yellow, slit-pupil eyes had anything to say - was slamming his arm in the fork drawer.

“...Bipper…?” He finally decided on. The now-brunette Bill giggled, likely at something Dipper’s Mindscape-self said. “Bill, why are you possessing Pine Tree?”

“He made a deal with me.” The demon answered, grin not budging even in the presence of the powerful half-ghost.

“Please point me in his direction so I can glare disapprovingly.”

“HA!” Bipper shouted, pointing helpfully right at where Dipper was in the Mindscape. Danny turned towards the spot, placing his hands on his hips and looking all for the world like a scolding parent.

“You know better than to make a deal with Bill! Maybe the bruises on your arm will serve as a reminder. And Bill!” The only other being the halfa could see froze, “Why did you trick Dipper into possession when you have your own vessel? And don’t try to tell me you didn’t because we both know you did.”

“My vessel is still recovering from the Double Danny Incident,” The dream demon whined, “It’s frustrating!”

“And do you think that possessing Dipper will be worth the consequences?”

“Maybe?”

“Then why don’t you figure that out; just remember, if you break him we can’t replace him. And Dipper? Your lesson is that you gotta deal with whatever Bill does to your body. He may have tricked you into this, but you were the one that fell for it _the second time_.”

When Danny walked away, it was to a satisfying lack of slamming drawers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember! If you leave a request in the comments, I'm way more likely to update sooner!


	11. The Big Dipper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny sees Dipper's birthmark for the first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I blame you, Lacey.
> 
> This can really be set anytime you want

Dipper squirmed under the gaze of the half-ghost, acutely aware of his uncovered forehead, the breath against his cheek. He felt Danny brush his thumb over the mark, as if seeing if it was raised. The human wanted to hide, but he knew this was an important moment; he needed to see the halfa’s reaction. 

It was not what he expected.

“Do you know their names?” The raven haired man whispered, pressing their foreheads together.

“Uh.. No.” Dipper knew he had once learned the names of each star on his forehead, but he couldn’t remember anymore. The hybrid moved up to press a quick kiss to where the handle started,

“Alkaid.” Another peck further down, “Mizar and Alcor.” And so it continued, Danny giving a kiss to each dot before naming them, and the brunette’s face reddened with each press of lips. He couldn’t tell if it was in embarrassment or fluster.

“Alioth.”

“Megreź.”

“Phecda.”

“Merak.”

“Dubhe."

At the end, the adventurer’s face was scarlet as the man swooped down to give him a full kiss to his lips, tender and sweet. Dipper swore he could - and would - die happy in this moment. 


	12. Deer Teeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Under his fleshsuit, Bill was still a demon. Danny had come to accept this. His visiting friends however...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For EmeraldTooth and Ectolilly, whose combined comments inspired me to disregard my homework.
> 
> Set day after Chapter 11

“Hey Bill?” Sam asked as she emerged from the demon’s room the second day of her stay, with a small wooden box in her hand. “I was exploring your room and, what kind of teeth are these? They seem herbivore…”

The blonde grinned in a way that would make any normal human freeze in fear, and Danny sighed, giving up with the frantic signals to stop he had been trying to send to the goth from behind Bill’s back, going back to eating, even if the dream demon across from him was no longer playing footsie with him. Oh well, the moment was sweet while it lasted.

“Deer.” And there was that maniacal glee… 

“Deer teeth? Why do you have a bunch of deer teeth in a box? How did you even get them?” Sam asked incredulously, and Danny was actually worried that if Bill’s grin got any wider, it might damage his vessel. He really didn’t want to deal with what happened the last time the blonde got agitated with it’s healing rate.

“I pulled them out myself.” The demon practically hissed in glee, and the halfa sighed, resting his head in his hand as his friend turned to address him, purple lips pursed.

“I have some concerns.”


	13. Super Senses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hangovers are even worse with super senses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set between chapters 11 and 12

Danny loved his friends, he really did, but when the three of them got together, bad decisions usually ensued. Like going drinking on the last day of their visit. And laying in bed, with super-senses and a hangover, he was regretting every last drop of alcohol that had passed his lips the night before.

“Danny?” His human whispered, gently knocking on the door. The halfa gave a groan, trying to convey every bit of his misery through the sound. Dipper may have been keeping his voice down, but with advanced hearing, he may as well be speaking at full volume.

“This was a mistake…”

“Anything I can do?” The writer asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

“Shhhhhhh, quiet….” The half-ghost slurred from the alcohol still lingering in his system, and reached a hand out of his blanket cocoon to gently smother the brunette’s face, “Advanced senses… Evrythn’ is too loud.” 

Giving a breathy chuckle, Dipper mumbled a couple words of Latin and with a burst of magic, the world was nearly silent. 

“Muffling spell.” The Mage explained, and this time the words were bearable. Placing a gentle kiss on Danny forehead, he crept out of the room. “Get some rest.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean honestly I'm surprised I was able to get anything out during finals week.


	14. Ember McLain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ember McLain's in town for the twin's birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHA! For Lady_Luly, the other half of your prompt!

“Mabel! So good to see you again!” Ford scooped his niece into a hug as she squealed with excitement.

“Ah! It’s great to see you too! I just knew you would try to surprise us on our birthday this year!”

“So. What did you want to do for your birthday this year? Swimming? Picnic? Vampire hunting?”

“A concert!” The rainbow-sweater-clad girl cried, pulling a folded flyer out of her jean-skirt, “There’s this super obscure rock artist that only ever plays in towns that have rumors of the supernatural; and she’s playing in Gravity Falls TONIGHT! I know that it may seem a bit expensive but-”

“Wait,” Danny interrupted, “What’s her name?”

“Ember McLain, You probably haven’t heard of her-”

“Heard of her!” Danny couldn’t help but laugh, “I know her personally! I can get us all VIP passes, no problem!”

“Oh my god, can you please?!? That would be the greatest gift ever!!” The artist grabbed her brother’s flannel shirt by the sleeve and jumped up and down, nearly tearing it. The halfa gently pried her off when Dipper started making distressed noises.

Mabel led the group out to the valley where the Woodstick Festival was usually held, and Danny boldly walked right up to the edge of the stage, announcing his presence to the pop star with a “Yo, Ember!”

Said musician paused her barking of orders to look over at the halfa leaning against her stage and broke out a wide grin, walking off the stage to meet up with him in what would soon be the mosh pit. Like most ghosts, Ember hadn’t changed much without any major power fluctuations; she had exchanged her other top and glove for a black and electric blue corset reminiscent of her pirate outfit and a tatoo, but other than that, she looked exactly the same as when she first played at Amity Park. Danny waved his group forward as the fire spirit approached.

“Babypop!” The two ghosts hugged, “Are you wearing what I think you’re wearing?”

“Ah, shuddup, you’re just jealous I can rock a skirt.” The raven-haired man gave a little twirl to demonstrate, and the knee-length black skirt spread to reveal sections of blue that matched his eyes.

“I will admit I am mildly jealous.”

“Ember, these are Bill and Dipper, my mates, Dipper’s twin Mabel, and their Great-uncles who are visiting.” Danny introduced, pointing to each person in turn. “Mabel is a fan and wanted to come to your concert for their birthday.”

“Well then,” Ember gave a little chuckle, seeing the girl practically vibrating in her presence, “Prepare to have me rock your world.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mabel totally got laid.
> 
> Want to see something happen in this universe, got an idea for me? Comment down below and I'm like 95% likely to write about it!


	15. Phone Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Samhain draws closer, Danny checks up with his sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have indeed received a few prompts, but this derives to none of them - I promise those are on their way; I have something big planned. In the meantime, have some buildup and loose ties.
> 
> Set between chapters 14 and 15

Danny’s fingers twitched, tapping ectoplasm green nails against the wood of the wall the shack’s phone was attached to. The halfa’s sister picked up just before the fifth ring, and he couldn’t help the relieved sigh that escaped.

“Getting a bit antsy there?” Jazz laughed, and Danny relaxed his posture so he was leaning against the wall instead of holding it hostage.

“A bit, figured a call would help ease my nerves but who am I kidding?”

“I don’t mind,” There was a bit of glassware clinking on the other end, “This is usually the only time of year I hear from you, spare the odd texts around the holidays.” The half-ghost winced.

“I know, I’m bad at texting back, you don’t need to remind me - least of all now, when I’m about to get stifling.”

“Like I said, I don’t mind, I know it’s usually me who’s stifling. Speaking of,” The human’s tone changed, reminding Danny that this was still his overbearing older sister, “How are  _ you _ doing? You been  _ eating _ well?”

“Subtle as always, Jazz. And you can talk about it, I’m finding I don’t mind nearly as much as I used to. Not when I have a boyfriend who literally devours nightmares.” And shares the details at the breakfast table.

“That’s good??” was the parapsychologist’s response, tone telling him she really didn’t want to know, “I just worry because I know you usually put off eating as long as possible.”

“It’s fine, I’ve been using the thermos you brought last time to gather ambient ectoplasm from the ‘Zone. I was calling because- y’know, you’re not here. Samhain got a bit more difficult when my claims got so split up. How’s Casey by the way?”

“They’re doing well, they really liked the present you sent them for their birthday.” The halfa snickered. He thought they would - from the moment he first laid eyes on it, he could see his sister’s partner proudly brandishing the “not a boy, not a girl, go away” shirt; probably with skinny jeans and combat boots.

“I’m glad to hear - and everything’s still okay with the job?”

“Nothing you need to investigate, if that’s what you’re asking.” Jazz assured him, “Honestly the most interesting thing I have right now is an individual with precognition accidentally locking onto their neighbor’s cat.”

Danny tipped his head back until it rested against the wall, content to hear his sister ramble, just to know that his human was okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I'm open to prompts; comments and kudos are appreciated!
> 
> Also, if you have art - no permission needed! Send me all the lovely art!


	16. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny muses over how Dipper's scars make him feel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyye, it's been almost a year since I updated this fic! But I'm not dead yet! Have this short lil' thing!

Danny was uncomfortably familiar with scars - and while Bill’s vessel was almost blemishless, Dipper had almost as many scars as the half-ghost. Although the halfa had no fond memories of any of his scars, he couldn’t help but to find his human’s… cute.

The mage had a little nick on his jawline that he got when he was still learning to shave, but when asked about it, he would always claim he got it from an arrow. Danny would find himself gently running his thumb across it to ask for kisses.

There were three lines evenly spaced on his side, claw marks from some unnamed beast that he encountered in the woods. While the halfa didn’t like that they were there, he felt proud when he saw them, that his human was strong, and chooses not to fight the creatures he doesn’t understand.

However, most of the scars the brunet got were thin, crisscrossing lines that would fade easily within a few months, but would always be replaced just as fast. When Danny saw these, he thought about how skilled Bill must be with a knife to create such small, intricate designs.


End file.
